kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shift Justice Hunter
Based on a police car, is a sentient Type Speed Shift Car which allows Drive to gain the Justice Hunter Tire, equipping him with the Justice Cage to either protect himself or trap enemies. By itself, it can generate low barriers resembling Justice Cages to trip over its prey. As befitting a policeman, it has a very orderly personality and comes into conflict with the reckless Massive Monster, but in the end cares for it very much. Justice Hunter was typically seen attached to the Shift Car Holder worn by Kiriko Shijima, protecting her from the Heavy Acceleration. Usage *Kamen Rider Drive (Drive Episodes 2, Secret Mission Type TV-KUN, Movie War Full Throttle, Drive 11, 29) KRDr-Drivespeedhunter.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Hunter Character History With the help of Justice Hunter, Kiriko Shijima was able to catch Shinnosuke Tomari slacking. Shinnosuke later used the Shift Car as Kamen Rider Drive to assume Type Speed Hunter during his fight against the Iron Roidmude, blocking the Roidmude's attacks with the Justice Cage before destroying him and his Core with the JustiSmash Full Throttle. Confronting Kiriko, the Paint Roidmude tossed Justice Hunter aside from her person, leaving her susceptible to his Heavy Acceleration. With its partner Massive Monster, Hunter bickered as they re-enacted an accident scene within the Drive Pit. Shinnosuke attempted to appease the partners only for Monster to trip him and as it fled with Hunter giving chase. Soon after, Monster was attacked by the Roidmude 005 and when Hunter interfered, Monster was left behind as its partner was taken hostage by the Roidmude. Taking the form of Koya Nishihori, 005 lured Shinnosuke to his lair with a human hostage, only to reveal after her she was freed that his true prey was Justice Hunter, whom he threatened to destroy if he was attacked by Drive. However, it was at this point that Monster arrived to assure Shinnosuke, who just now grew to understand the Shift Cars as Kiriko Shijima and Krim Steinbelt did, not to worry about him and to continue to fight. Sure enough, Justice Hunter was quickly set free by its partner and so Drive successively transformed into Type Speed Monster and Type Speed Hunter, combining both the Full Throttle finishers of Hunter and Monster to destroy 005. As Shinnosuke returned to the Drive Pit, he was dismayed to find Hunter and Monster arguing with each other yet again. Though he urged the two of them to stop, Shinnosuke only succeeded in getting himself struck at again. Shift Dash Justice Hunter is a hypothetical cosmetic upgrade of Shift Justice Hunter, following the example set by Shift High Speed and Shift Mega Max Flare. :As with the majority of the "upgraded" Shift Cars, Dash Justice Hunter exists only as a sound programmed into the DX Drive Driver. Behind the scenes Closing Screens Justice Hunter features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. ShiftCars KrDr Ep02.png|Episode 2 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, & Midnight Shadow) TOKUJO Ep1 ClosingScreen.png|Type TOKUJO #1 (Shift Speed, Justice Hunter, Signal Mach, & Massive Monster) Appearances **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase the Mystery of the Super Thief!'' **''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 29: What Really Happened in the Robbery? }} Category:Drive Characters